1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical photographing lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact optical photographing lens assembly with a wide field of view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, optical photographing lens assemblies have been applied to a wide variety of apparatuses such as mobile phone camera, web cam, automotive lens assembly, image monitor, etc., and the sensor of a general photographing lens assembly is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS Sensor (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and photographing lens assemblies have become more compact and feature high resolution, there is an increasing demand for photographing lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
Generally, a conventional photographing lens assembly with a wide field of view, such as the four-element lens assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,955, is arranged in such a manner that the front lens group has negative refractive power and the rear lens group has positive refractive power, thereby forming an inverse telephoto structure to achieve a wide field of view. Though such an arrangement facilitates the enlargement of the field of view, the correction to the aberrations of the system cannot be effectively made due to the inclusion of only one lens element in the rear lens group. As the demand for high-resolution photographing lens assemblies with a wide field of view is increasing, a need exists in the art for an optical photographing lens assembly, which has a wide field of view and high image quality and maintains a moderate total track length.